Diana Diamond
Diana Diamond is a female TSGA contestant who was a member of FreeSmart and was also one of the 30 recommended characters that could have joined the first season (she placed 5th place among 30 and got 22 votes). Despite the fact that she failed to join TSG, Diana Diamond received enough votes to join TSGA. She is known for being quite ditzy. Diana Diamond has 35 sisters that are seen in the ABCDEFG video on Carykh. Diana Diamond is a contestant of Battle for TSG and member of team Iance. Personality Diana Diamond is usually a calm and sometimes ditzy contestant. She has never been outright being rude to another contestant. In Reveal Novum, Diana Diamond was desperate and fast-talking as seen in her audition tape, as fast as she could, she asked the viewers "PLEASE? Please. Can I join the game? Please Please.", which only gave her 22 votes, not enough to join. She’s shown to be sensitive as seen in TSGA 5c when Tocky Cuckoo Clock shouts at her and cries. Trivia *If The Shopkins Game creator 21tscottful had allowed people to vote more than once, she would've joined the game with 206 votes instead of Tiara Sparkles as seen in Reveal Novum. *Diana Diamond's favorite screen is star-shaped. She also likes screens that are shaped like a recovery center. *Diana Diamond, along with Yvonne Scone went through some voice changes, resulting in them both sounding more girly. *Diana Diamond is the only recommended character to be a member of Tocky Cuckoo Clock's Alliance. **This is excluding alternates, as Noni Notebook is also a recommended character. *Diana Diamond has 35 sisters, all of which competed in the mini-season ABCDEFG hosted by carykh. **She is the only contestant to have known sisters who appeared more than once, though only some of them are recommended characters. *She, along with Mike Rophone, Lil' Blaze, Macy Macaron, and Lala Lipstick are the only contestants to be seen eating whatever they received at Cake at Stake. *Diana Diamond was the first contestant shown to eat a cake at Cake at Stake in BFT. *Diana Diamond did not go to Gem School, as proven in No More Snow!, but only a second later, Noni Notebook informed Tocky Cuckoo Clock that Gem School was only for diamonds. *Her former catch-phrase is Poopy Mayonnaise as seen in TSGA 4 and TSGA 5a. *Diana Diamond is one of the 3 contestants who has been seen crying, along with Strawberry Kiss and Captain Zoom. *Although Diana Diamond has a killing count of 9, she has never killed someone on her own. *Diana Diamond is the only character that has a different asset for the top, and is the actual top, and not an angle. *Diana Diamond is the third person to call Tocky Cuckoo Clock "Pence-Pence," in Welcome Back, the first two are Yvonne Scone and Skyanna. *Diana Diamond is currently the only character to admit that she is a Recommended Character. *In the files of TSG 17, Diana Diamond is called Ruby which can mean Diana Diamond could've been originally a ruby. *Diana Diamond is addicted to Yoyleberries as seen in TSGA 5e and TSGA 6 Deleted Scenes. *Her current voice actor, Cary Huang, has stated that when he voices her, he talks in his normal voice but Michael, pitch-bends it up, making Diana Diamond sound more girly. Category:Battle For TSG Characters